You Are Everything
by UsioUpendo
Summary: When Trunks had finally accepted that Pan was gone, a woman named Aiko Matsui entered his life. She looked like Pan, walked, talked and, smelled like Pan. He even thought she was his wife who disappeared almost six years ago and was playing games with him. But Aiko's records showed exactly who she was. He didn't want to forget the vow he'd made to his wife... [Continued inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of the DBZ and the song, "You Are Everything" by Stylistics. This is an adapted story from a friend named, Martha C. This disclaimer is applicable to all the chapters of this story.

**NOTE:** In this story, there are no dragon balls anymore as well as no more threat to the whole universe. The peace on earth has been restored. This has been taken few years after DBGT. I was having a hard time about the age difference between Trunks and Pan, so I just made my own version.

**FULL SUMMARY:** When Trunks had finally accepted that Pan was gone, a woman named Aiko Matsui entered his life. She looked like Pan, walked, talked and, smelled like Pan. He even thought she was his wife who disappeared almost six years ago and was playing games with him. But Aiko's records showed exactly who she was. He didn't want to forget the vow he'd made to his wife. His whole heart was filled with memories of Pan – bittersweet memories that had kept him going, but Aiko was slowly making her way to his heart that only belonged to Pan.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You want to interview the applicants?"

"Yes." Trunks said simply over the phone. He could see the face of his mother from his answer. Bulma had been rolling her eyes heavenward.

"You refused Jenny's invitation to accompany her to the orphanage this morning because you have to interview applicants?" his mother said indignantly.

"Yes." Jenny was the current titleholder of Ms. Japan and his mother's current choice for him.

"You're not just limited with talking to me Trunks," Bulma said irritably. "But your intellect is minimal at best. You're only four months short of your thirty-fourth year, for heaven's sake! It isn't logical to stop dating."

"Yes."

"And you could do something about communicating. A 'yes' is not enough. You are my son and I really hate to ask this, but are you impotent?"

He gave a long and deep sigh. He was almost amused at his mother's question. "I really hope so, Mom."

"See? You can get past a 'yes' and it's a good sign." Bulma sighed. Her tone went back to normal. "It's been few years since Pan left, Trunks. To be exact, if my memory doesn't fail me, five years and eight months."

"You still have a sharp memory, Mom."

Bulma ignored the sarcasm. "Pan was very young then. Only eighteen and wasn't sure of what she felt for you. The wedding was in haste."

"Let's stop this conversation," he said curtly. "Let Sofia be the last woman you wanted me to date."

"And talking of Sofia," Bulma halted his words that made him mutter something under his breath. Bulma ignored that, too. "If you have no time for other woman, then concentrate on Sofia. She's been waiting for you. Why not file a divorce and marry her?"

"And who will sign the divorce paper, Mom?" he answered lazily. The same topic was in discussion for several times in the last few years since he came back to Japan. "Mom, I have to hang up, I have another call." And before Bulma could answer, he already put down his phone.

He sighed. He rested his head on the headrest of the swivel chair. Damn. His mother had not given up matchmaking him with Sofia. Oh, well in fairness, any woman he could introduce to Bulma would make her jump of happiness. His mother thought he was wasting his whole life mooning for his wife.

He thought differently. Pan's memories kept him going. He didn't think his heart had the capacity to beat for another woman, not that he didn't date another woman. He had tried, in fact, to find for another love, to give himself another chance since Pan's disappearance almost six years ago.

But all the women he met, he could only see Pan through them. He was always trying to find his wife on them. Lately, he had stopped seeing women.

He raised his head when he heard Mika's voice from the intercom.

"Sir, shall I proceed to send in the first applicant?"

"Yes, please Mika."

Trunks started screening and interviewing the first three applicants. Bored and eager to dispose them fast so he could go to the fourth applicant. It was unfair. Somehow, the first three applicants were all good but they were all experienced. What they needed was fresh graduate.

He viewed several times the resume he had been holding and then would sigh. He kept looking at the two-by-two photo at the right top corner. He couldn't take off his eyes on that picture even while he was interviewing the previous applicants.

This could be wrong. The woman in the picture was Pan, he was sure of it. The same smile, shape of the face, eyes, lips, nose. Almost unimaginable. Though the woman's hair was wavy while Pan was straight.

Pan Son had her radiant beauty and so as the woman on the photo. The only difference was the name of the applicant – Aiko Matsui. A chemist graduate. Cum Laude. Pan hadn't finished her college. She was on her second semester of being a freshman, taking Fine Arts.

Aiko's parents – Akiro and Yuki Matsui. The applicant was almost 24 years old, younger by few months than Pan. The application form Aiko had filled in stated that she was single while Pan had been married – to him. She was Pan Son.

He pressed the intercom. "Mika, please send the next applicant." He rested on his chair, tapped his fingers on the armrest and waited for the applicant to come in.

He suddenly felt nervous and he didn't like it. The last time he felt this feeling was when he went back home in LA, finding out that Pan was gone.

The door opened and came in the woman he had been waiting. He gasped when he saw her as if someone had punched his stomach. The applicant said 'Good morning' but he was so occupied on the figure in front of him.

This woman was Pan!

She aged by five years. The model-slim body had been filled with flesh. All in the right places – which he had to admit, became her. But then, he knew she was his wife.

She wore a simple round-necked and sleeveless yellow dress that accentuated the fair skin. The knee-length dress was jersey that hugged her curves lovingly and showed a nice pair of legs that ran forever. Just like Pan's.

On her feet were yellow strappy sandals with 3 inched heels. She was of Pan's height. The resemblance was getting more and more. And he was having a hard time reining his control each and every passing minute.

No two different people were exactly alike, in every physical aspect. But then, 'one had a double somewhere'. Could this woman be Pan's double?

Aiko hemmed and hawed. She was standing just behind the door. He cursed himself for his obvious evaluation on her. He pointed the visitor's chair in front of his desk. "Sit down please." He said in a professional tone, hiding what he was feeling at that very moment.

She strode towards the chair, smooth and relaxed. She placed her hands on her lap and looked at him. They must have been taught that in universities – looked straight into your interviewer's eyes.

And that was when he noticed that the color of her eyes which the camera hadn't caught in the two-by-two photo. Cinnamon brown! Pan's eye color!

Anger surged through him. He wanted to reach for her and shake her. He had to pull all his self-control for it not to show on his face. Because if she were really Pan, why she didn't know him? She would never have the guts to enter Capsule Corporation and of all, to apply for the job, after what she had done? After running away from him, from her family without any trace? And most of all, her ki was of a normal human, not Pan's.

A soft, hesitant smile cracked the woman's face. A smile that held his breath. It was the same smile that Pan wore when she was uncertain. Trunks could feel the tremor within him and he collected himself and looked down into her files. "Aiko Smith Matsui," he started, "Your mother isn't Japanese? Are you living with your parents?" His eyes went back to the woman. He wanted to see her reaction, to confirm on something.

"Her father was half-Japanese and American, Kenji Smith who married my grandmother Miranda Katsumoto." She cut into his thoughts. "But she was born here in Japan." She slightly frowned when she answered his last question. "And yes, Sir. I'm living with my parents."

Her answer disappointed him. He looked again on her files. She had the same husky voice he remembered. The same voice that used to purr whenever they made love. He could feel the heat down his groin just the thought of it.

He shrugged it off and rested his back on his executive chair. He faced her, "So, tell me bout yourself Miss Matsui. Start with your parents."

It was a general question to test the ability of the applicants to express their selves. But for him, it was more on personal motive.

"My parents met and married here in Japan. But my family, along with my grandmother, migrated to US two months after I was born. I spent mostly my life in Los Angeles –"

Trunks drew his breath. Aiko stopped and looked at him curiously. He collected himself. This was too much of a coincidence. "Go on, please."

"It was only few months ago when we came back here and stayed for good."

"What prompted your family to come home?"

"Because of my father. He has terminal illness, heart illness. He wanted…" She swallowed. "He wanted to spend the rest of his life here, of whatever is left."

"So, how is your father now?"

Sadness filled her eyes as she looked down on her lap. "Getting weaker... We knew it already, that it would happen to him anytime soon."

Trunks nodded. "I'm sorry about the condition of your father, Miss Matsui." He said with a trace of sincerity in his voice.

She explained clearly her family, with no hesitation. He was expecting to hear her telling about Gohan and Videl, Goku and Chi-Chi and Goten. Or anything that would relate to them. But instead she told about different names he didn't even know. Perhaps he did truly miss Pan and had mistaken this woman to be her. He couldn't blame himself, the similarities between the two were unfathomable.

"I wasn't supposed to be the one interviewing you," he said after a long moment. "The officer in charge for the interview called in sick. So, I don't really have any idea what to ask you further."

That was absurd. He was able to ask the previous applicants. Though, it was true that he wasn't really the one doing the interviews, he lied about the Vice President for Operations being ill. It was by accident that he went inside Akihiro Matsumoto's office and noticed the pile of resumes in his table. He looked at it, one by one and caught up with Aiko Matsui. And so he offered to interview the first batch of applicants. Aiko Matsui was on the fourth list.

He looked at the woman in front, "You will actually work for research and your immediate boss is –"

"W-what does that mean?" Shocked was obvious on her lovely face. "Am I hired?"

"Oh, well." He looked down on her resume. He knew in his heart that he would hire this woman if only because she was Pan's dead ringer. The good scholastic record was a bonus. It wouldn't be hard to explain why he was hiring her.

"I read your resume, Miss Matsui. And on my opinion, you are qualified for the position of Junior Analyst. We usually give newly graduates a chance." He saw the change of her expressions, from shocked to happiness. The same as Pan.

"You're hired, Miss Matsui." He stood up and offered his hand to shake. "Welcome to Capsule Corporation." It was unfair that he still interviewed other applicants but he wanted to give himself the benefit of the doubt.

Aiko was pleased to shake his hand, smiling sweetly. The smile that gave a sudden pain in his heart, because every move this woman did, it was no different with Pan. Even the facial expressions. Or he was the one who kept on insisting the similarities?

"Thank you, Sir. I'll do my best for the company."

"I'm expecting that." He wanted to hold her hand longer than necessary but that would be foolish. He released her hand and sit again.

"One last thing Miss Matsui," he said. "I just want to ask you a personal question."

Aiko slightly frowned but cleared it immediately. "Okay."

"This may sound odd but I want to hear your answer." He coughed lightly. "Do you still remember where and what were you doing five years ago?" He looked at her intently. He didn't want to miss any facial expression she would make. He didn't know what to think about his question.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She had the look of trying to remember what to answer.

"Well?"

"I… supposed… I was at the university."

"You supposed?"

"Well... yes." She nodded. Her brows furrowed in mild confusion. She swallowed twice. She stopped for a while before she spoke again. "I was studying. Yes, of course."

To convince him and herself at the same time? His question made Aiko Matsui uneasy. Her voice quavered a little. But he wasn't stupid to miss that she was trying to fabricate her answer. She could have added some details to her answer, like important events that happened on that particular period.

This made him think. The only consolation was that she didn't know him. She couldn't fake that. The only way to prove that she was Pan was to ask her to strip. Pan had a pinkish birthmark on the inner part of her right thigh, more of a heart shape. For so many times, his lips trailed that mark which crawled up to her curls and to the most private part of her. He loved the way she had moaned and cried…

He mentally shook his head. Just thinking of it made him feel uncomfortable, he closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

"A-are you all right, Sir?" she asked, a little frown on her forehead.

Trunks released a sharp breath. He was half-aroused actually. And that shocked him even more. His thoughts of Pan and their lovemaking always turned him on. But, for Pete's sake, not in the middle of an interview!

"I am sorry…" He grabbed his handkerchief. "I suddenly felt headache."

"It must be the heat, Sir." She offered an excuse lamely. "I guess I have to go." There was a worried little frown on her forehead as she stood. "Should I ask the secretary when can I start?"

"You can start on Monday, Miss Matsui."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Matsumoto. I promise to do my best and not to disappoint you."

"I'm not Akihiro Matsumoto, Miss Matsui." He corrected her when she was about to open the door. "My name's Trunks. Trunks Briefs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She momentarily stopped reaching for the doorknob. Then she turned slowly. Just like a beauty queen contestant on her quarter turn, locks of black hair fell on her face.

"E-excuse me? I didn't catch your name," she said softly, more like she was just only murmuring.

"Akihiro Matsumoto is your immediate boss, Miss Matsui. He would have been the one conducting interviews but he called sick so, I took over. My name's Trunks Briefs. I'm the current President of Capsule Corporation…"

"T-Trunks Briefs..." She totally lost her voice, only the name was shaped on her lips.

"Mr. Matsumoto is the Vice President for Operations," he continued. "The laboratory building is at the back where you will be assigned as Junior Analyst. You will be under probationary period of at least, three months. If your performance is good enough, then, we will have to-"

He stopped going on the details. Aiko Matsui was staring at him in those wide cinnamon eyes. Her eyes were clouded as if she was going to cry.

"Are you alright, Miss Matsui?" It was his turn to ask the same question.

"Y-yes!" She answered quickly. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Briefs. I thought you were Mr. Matsumoto. I mean…" She looked as if she was about to faint.

Trunks stood up. "Sure you're all right? You seem to have lost your color. Please have a seat for a while." He pointed the long sofa on the other side of his office.

She barely looked at the sofa. "I am… all right, thank you."

"You look as if you could use a cup of coffee," he continued. "I'll ask my secretary to—"

"No… no. Please. Thank you." She refused. "I-it's your name. I don't understand but it sounds so familiar. And I was trying to recall but…" Her voice trailed off.

Trunks saw the shock when she said that. He knew that Aiko wasn't able to suppress on saying it. He felt his muscles clenched but he remained calm.

"Does my name sound familiar to you, Miss Matsui?" he asked with mild sarcasm.

"Yes. No!" She closed her eyes momentarily then opened them again. She gently rubbed her temple as the initial pain started to slowly creep. "I-I don't recall hearing your name. Yet it sounds so familiar. I am sorry. Of course, we haven't met until now."

"Of course. You may go now. I'll see you on Monday."

She reluctantly nodded, confusion was on her face. Then she drew her brows together as if in pain. And before he could ask her, she was on her back and fumbled for the doorknob hurriedly. She immediately went out of his office.

He was in deep thought when Mika knocked and peeked on the door. "Sir, shall I send in the next applicant?"

"Send them to the personnel." He commanded, "Tell Akiko to interview them for future reference. Don't fail to tell her that I have just hired Miss Matsui."

Mika arched her brows. Smiled a little and shook her head. "Well, she didn't look like as if she was just hired," she commented.

"What do you mean?" he asked, deadpan.

"It was as if the devil's after her…" she smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "so to speak." And immediately closed the door.

His mother, Bulma, managed Capsule Corporation until she retired and passed to him the responsibility three years ago. It was the reason why he came back from California. He was thirty-one when he was appointed as the President and left his position at their branch in LA.

He reluctantly left the house at West Hollywood that he and Pan bought right after their marriage. And he couldn't dispose the house without Pan's signature. Though in actuality, he doubted if he ever wanted to sell the property. The house was full of their memories together. In the first three years of his wife's disappearance, he hadn't stopped searching for her. Even when he came back to Japan, he just didn't want to stop. Her family also never stopped searching for her. He wanted closure. He wanted to know what really happened. He hired private investigators, but no luck on finding her. They weren't even able to locate her ki, even outside the earth. Gohan blamed him for her disappearance that somehow made the gap on their friendship. Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma were inconsolable at first. Goten and Bra were neutral, both hurt for what happened but remained on his back. Vegeta had no opinion but concern was apparent on him. The Z Fighters finally made an opinion that Pan might have been long dead.

But he couldn't accept that it was just all that. He continued on paying investigators to find his wife's remains, hoping for the good news. Last year, he stopped searching for his wife. His worry and desperation on her disappearance were replaced by anger. Anger that she might have run with another guy as what Sofia kept telling him. He couldn't just ignore the possibilities of why she disappeared. But looking back, unless Pan was a good actress, he couldn't remember a time when his wife was discontented with him.

True, Pan was young. And it was too painful to think that she did run away to free herself from him. And he was such a fool to hang on her memories. But God, he loved her. Really loved her. In the last five years or so, he had kept her in his heart. Nurtured her memories. And when she saw Aiko Matsui, he realized that his wife would be forever on his memory.

He reached for his mobile phone and dialed a number. "I'm sure this time your people would be able to gather information about a certain Aiko Matsui..." He paused and listened for a moment. "I'll send you the details."

* * *

Aiko immediately ran out of the building. Suddenly her head was like going to burst out. She was almost running by the time she had left the building. The headache almost made her forget where she was. She looked for her car and quickly got inside. She fumbled for her bag and took the pain reliever.

She rested on the headrest and closed her eyes. She needed to will away the pain before she moved out her car. She was used to have the recurrence of severe headache but it was mostly in the late afternoon or at night or when she was on deep thinking. And all those were just mild attacks.

This was the first time that the pain was almost unbearable. And it was all because of the name Trunks Briefs. The moment the man said his name, something flashed in her mind, a hollow image that was so strong for a memory. The man was breathtakingly gorgeous. He was tall and well built. When hard-corded muscles flexed beneath his dark skin, Aiko found herself overcome with a strange and disturbing shiver of awareness. She was convincing herself that it was a sheer attraction that made her tremble. And when he shook her hand, she hadn't just felt the jolt of sensation in her hand but someplace deeper, someplace inside her.

She had to shake her head mentally at the foolish thought. But when he said his name, she was really shocked. A painful memory wanted to unleash. It was as if she already heard his name for several times. Then, flashes of memories suddenly occurred. She was murmuring his name.

_Trunks… Trunks..._

It was absurd. She had only met the man today. She was sure of that. Or maybe, he was one of those people she met previously. An acquaintance she totally forgot.

That was plausible. But if he was just an acquaintance, why the effect was unfathomable? Was it because of his looks? Was he a previous teenage crush? Still, she had met different men in her college days that were also good-looking. But the impact this Trunks Briefs with her was something she couldn't explain. It was more than just his good looks. It was as if when he spoke, she felt a certain longing. That there was something more she did not comprehend.

The medicine was slowly taking effect. She smoothly eased her way out of the parking lot. She was driving a new Porsche Boxster, the latest model. Its color was incredibly taunting, powder blue in metallic base paint. It was her parent's gift when she graduated from college few months ago.

While driving, her mind was occupied by Trunk Briefs. She wanted to think that Trunks was shocked when he saw her. Or it was just her imagination? And then, he asked about her whereabouts five years ago? There was nothing wrong in the question but she just couldn't understand why he needed to ask that. But if he would ask where and what was she doing before her college days, she was certainly couldn't answer that.

Her memory was only during her college years and some were filled in by her parents and grandmother. She was confined in a hospital in LA for five months. She had blood cancer and was in coma for several weeks. But she had survived her illness and recovered. The complications of her illness made her to suffer memory loss. She had pictures and videos taken from her hospital bed with her parents, all were smiling and happy despite the sadness in her parents' eyes. Some of the photographs were taken a few days after her confinement.

She calmed herself. It was no big deal. She didn't need to bother herself about it. She could be a writer and not a chemist. Talking about her job, she was now a chemist to one of the biggest companies in Japan. And she was just too excited to start her job.

Moments later, she was entering their driveway. Their house had been actually renovated to what it is today. It was actually her grandparents' house. She stopped her car and went out.

"Hi, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yuki dropped the bottle she had been using to spray her orchids.

"How's your interview?"

Aiko kissed her and took the glass of orange juice from the garden set table. "Can I drink this?"

"Oh, sure."

She took few swallows before she faced her mother excitedly. "Guess what? I got the job!"

"Why, that's good, darling!" Yuki smiled. "I am happy for you but I'm not sure about your grandmother." And she laughed.

"I'm expecting that Mom. But I can handle grandma." Aiko winked at her.

"She could call the company and tell them not to hire you, for sure."

"I wouldn't be surprised if grandma would do that." Despite her grandmother's overprotective manner towards her, her voice held fondness for her. She loved her grandmother so much and she believed her feelings were returned tenfold. Her Dad kept saying that she could cleverly control her grandmother. That Miranda Katsumoto Smith spoiled her rotten. And they would both laugh at that.

They all knew that Miranda was against her to get a job and kept on insisting that she doesn't need to work, as she would inherit her multi-millions trust fund when she reached her twenty-fifth birthday. She was speechless, even shocked when her grandmother handed her the trust fund documents on the night of her graduation. She knew they weren't poor but still she couldn't believe that she would be having that fortune.

But she wanted to earn her living. She wanted to experience being an employee.

_"Why not put up your own business?"_ Her grandmother suggested. "_A boutique. The trust fund can handle the capital."_ She was thinking about it but she made up her mind about practicing her degree first.

"And where's my dearest grandma, anyway? I want to tell her that starting Monday, I'm an official employee."

"Don't taunt your grandmother, sweetie." Yuki gently restrained her. "She only wants what is best for you. And if you continue to study and decide to be a doctor, she would be really glad, Aiko."

She sighed. She emptied her mother's juice. "I really want the job that I'm going to start on Monday, Mom. And if I'm going to pursue taking Medicine, there's nothing wrong. But I don't want to study as of the moment. And if I would, grandma wants me to study in US and with her. I don't want to leave you and Dad."

"I guess you're right." Yuki agreed. "But I don't know. She was so scared on letting you go alone in America. Not to mention, she believes in superstitions that made her, well, a little paranoid, especially when it comes to you."

She smiled. "For someone who had stayed in the West for so long, ah?"

Yuki laughed heartily. "You bet! But you couldn't blame her. She grew up in an environment where superstitions are part of their living."

"Mommy, this is computer age!"

"Tell that to your grandmother." Yuki smiled softly at her. "You know what Aiko, I'm a little surprised at this conversation."

She frowned. "Why so?"

"Before the illness, you indulged your grandmother. You always followed whatever she asked you to."

Aiko was stunned. She was sure she wouldn't agree with her grandmother for most of the time. But how could she dismiss it when even her mother was telling it? This was one of the times when her memory loss made her feel uncomfortable. She stood up.

"I'll go and see Dad."

* * *

She entered the house. Her parents' room was on the first floor. She stopped for a while beside the glass sliding door leading to the back garden. There he was, Akiro on his wheelchair. His eyes were closed. On the right side of his wheelchair was a mini-oxygen tank, in case he found it hard to breathe.

Her father was still good-looking despite the age and the failing health. He looked calm and serene but they all knew he was not. Her father refused to have bypass operation. The doctors in America couldn't assure them if her father could overcome the operation. Beside his heart condition, his aneurism was increasing.

The doctors were giving him twenty percent success. And Akiro wouldn't have that. He didn't want to go under the knife. He wanted to spend his remaining days with his family, having a complete and clear mind.

She looked at his father's nurse who was reading a paperback. She instructed her to leave them without speaking. Her father opened his eyes when he heard the sound of closing door.

"Hi, sweetheart." He greeted her when he saw her and reached for her hand.

Aiko walked towards him and kissed him, "Hello, Daddy. How are you feeling?"

Somehow, she really thought of continuing to study medicine for her father. But his father's doctors were all the best in America. And her grandmother, a doctor also, was looking at him personally. But then, her father might not able to wait for her to finish it. His illness was attacking more frequently these past few days.

Akiro managed a smile. "Why are you thinking of me, sweetheart? There will be no change on my condition. And I had already accepted that. You know any moment, I'll be leaving you and your mother—"

"Don't say that!" she said with a sob. She stood up and pulled a wicker stool beside her father's wheelchair. She rested her head on his father's shoulder. "It would be long before it happens, Dad. You'll still have to walk me down the aisle on my wedding and have to spoil my kids, your grandchildren."

Akiro softly touched her hair. "Let's face facts, Aiko." He said. "And I want you and your Mom to know, that the best years of my life were spent when I married your mother and when we have you. And had you died of that illness, I don't think I would have lived another week. I had been willing to trade my life for you. I prayed hard for that, sweetheart. What could I ask more when I already had received a miracle?"

She was fighting hard to control her sobs. She hated scenes like this and she didn't want her father to see her crying. But her father was brave and practical. Perhaps, Akiro had been in so much pain and that all he could do was to accept it.

"I love you Daddy… So much!" she almost whispered. "I want you to know that if I could do anything to extend your life, I would do."

"I know sweetheart… I know…" He again gently touched her hair. "So, tell me about your day," he vigorously changed the topic.

She wiped the tears on her cheek and smiled at her father. "They hired me, Daddy…"

"I never had any doubt on that." He smiled. "You are as smart as I am." They both laughed at that. She then snuggled on her father's arm. "And… Dad?"

Akiro arched his brows, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Today, I met the most gorgeous man in the world."

"Really?"

"He interviewed me. It was as if I met him before. I swear Dad, I only met him today. But I have a feeling that we had encountered each other before…"

Her father laughed heartily. "You sounded like your grandmother, sweetheart. Are you telling me you have previous life and that's where you met him?"

She pouted prettily. "You know I don't believe in that."

"So?"

She shrugged her shoulders as her fingers played with his collars. "I couldn't explain either Dad. It's just a feeling anyway." She stared at her father and her eyes sparkled. "But he was very attractive. And I have a feeling that meeting him would totally change my life."

Akiro laughed heartily again. "I can't wait to meet this man, sweetheart. I want to scrutinize him. Did he tell you if he's single?"

Aiko gaped. "I forgot to ask Dad!" As if she was able to ask him about it.

"Then find out. And if he's married, stay away from him as if he's got a plague."

She laughed, her father joined her. Those were special moments she would always treasure in her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Do you still remember where and what were you doing five years ago?_

She couldn't sleep. His question was repeatedly hanging on her mind. Her eyes roamed around her room.

When they arrived from America, this was already her room. And yet she couldn't remember anything about this room. Only flashes of gray walls that looked and felt like prison cell crept into her dreams. Or perhaps nightmares? Because she would wake up catching her breath and sweating.

The only thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital. She hadn't fully opened her eyes when an old woman ran on her side. On her nameplate was the name Miranda Katsumoto Smith. She was a doctor and introduced herself as her grandmother. Moments later, there was another doctor who walked behind her grandmother. Dr. Jonathan Morley. She later learned that Dr. Morley was her grandmother's friend and her personal hematologist. And then there was another doctor, a certain Dr. Marian Morley, must be the wife. She was an OB-Gynecologist. She read on her nameplate.

Aiko couldn't remember a thing. It was normal according to her doctors, especially for her who came from a long comatose. Her illness made that possible. And that, they were thankful that she had gone through the illness that had been killing many lives.

They waited more than a month before she was released from the hospital. She continued her studies and transferred to Caltech, taking up Chemistry. Her memory loss hadn't bothered her. She had all the photos and things that would identify her. Even their hired help knew her.

She had the worst case of amnesia. It had been more than five years but still she couldn't remember a thing before her illness, other than some vague flashes. And every time headache crept on her, Miranda was always on her side. She had learned to live with her memory loss, including the headaches. She had her loving parents and it would be too much if she would ask for more. They loved her so. And she never doubted that. But there were times that she was afraid of losing her parents. It happened few days after she was discharged from the hospital. She asked her Mom to sleep beside her.

"You're like a baby." Yuki teased her. "Your Dad's becoming jealous."

She pouted and knew it wasn't true. Even her Dad wanted to give way for her to be with her Mom.

"I just feel like I've lost both of you for long, Mom. And I feel that I missed you so much…" She snuggled her mother, reveling the warmth of her mother's bosom. "And also Dad. Both of you. And if only I wasn't too ashamed, I want you both to sleep beside me."

"Why not?" Yuki laughed.

And there were times after that that she sneaked into her parents' room. She silently and lovingly watched them sleeping as if they were going to vanish any moment. It was as if her recovery from a terminal illness made her to yearn more of her parents. If there was only one thing that was taking the happiness inside of her was her father's condition. And so, she had spent every waking moment with her father. She wanted to fill those times that she couldn't remember. She was too greedy saving memories with him. And she was afraid of the day he would leave them.

She might have lost her memory but her feelings for her parents had always been there. Her parents, her grandmother, were the most important people in her life. She had everything, a loving family, material things and wealth. Her memory loss was of inconsequence. She had been very happy with her family. She couldn't be found wanting for something or anything.

Until Trunks Briefs. She couldn't understand why a simple question bothered her that much. It was as if a big part of her life was hidden inside that simple question. Slowly, she was succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Monday, her first day of the job. She walked down the hall to the laboratory building where her office was located. On the main entrance, she saw Mika, Trunks' secretary, sitting on the bench.

"You're early." She smiled while folding the newspaper she had been reading earlier.

"Good morning." She replied courteously. "Why are you here? You're Mr. Briefs' secretary, right?"

"Yes. But he instructed me to show you your office and to introduce you to your teammates."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Mika smiled. "Come, and I'll introduce you to Mr. Matsumoto."

They passed the hallway of Engineering Department. Some of the engineers waved their hands to Mika. As they reached the Laboratory Department, she was introduced to her teammates. Sylvia, a Junior Analyst like her, welcomed her with a friendly smile.

Her office was in dark gray carpet, just like the other rooms. A small bookshelf on the left side and beside the table was steel drawers. There were two visitor's chairs in front of her desk, and on the back of her swivel chair was a computer.

The computer. Yes. That would be her ally for the next three months of her probationary period.

"The next hallway was the office of Senior Analysts," Mika continued. "You and Sylvia have a common secretary, Emma. She will be here any moment."

"I'm here!" Emma shouted. She looked at Aiko. "So, this is the new Junior Analyst?" She looked at her while offered her hand. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Aiko Matsui. Nice meeting you, Emma."

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation, Aiko. Hmm…" She surveyed her, from head to toe. "I smell that the boys would make a total commotion when they see you."

Aiko smiled at that.

"Emma is the most amicable person in this company. It would be a sin if you can't get along with her." Mika said. "So, I'll leave you here."

"Thank you, Mika."

"See you both at lunch. The cafeteria is big and the food is great."

Emma nodded. "Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask me." She said while pointing on her desk. "I had put all the documents that you can read and study. Company profiles, rules and regulations, our product catalogues and all the suggestions given by Sir Trunks for the new products that you need to formulate."

"Thank you, Emma."

"And if you like coffee, just tell me. I make the most wonderful coffee in the world. And we have unending supply." She winked at her.

Aiko laughed with her. She sighed deeply. She heard the name again. Trunks. Trunks Briefs. She immediately dismissed the thought and went to her office. She acquainted herself with the surrounding and flipped the documents in her table. That would keep her mind busy.

Time flew faster than she thought. One day, she came to the company for an interview. And after two days, she started working. And now, two weeks had passed. She was enjoying her job. It was challenging and she liked her colleagues. She'd been to the main laboratory and met some of the chemists. They were the ones who implemented and mixed the formula or the design they created.

Some men in the department showed interest on her. One of them was Kurt, a handsome young chemical engineer. He was always inviting her to join him during lunch. And now, their colleagues teased them. She had totally forgotten the man who bothered her earlier. Until Emma reminded her.

"I heard Mr. Briefs would be arriving tomorrow." Emma said as she placed the result of the formula she made last week on her table. "I'm sure he will come straight here to check on the scent you're doing."

"W-where did he go?" Aiko felt the sudden panic.

"New York. He left last Friday, two weeks ago. He met the representatives of Calvin Klein who are interested with our perfume products."

"I see." That was the only thing she could say until Emma went back to her table.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Trunks asked the private investigator in front of him.

"Positive, Mr. Briefs." The man answered. "Our contacts in LA have double-checked."

Trunks' sigh was long and deep. He didn't know if he would be glad or be disappointed. Aiko Matsui wasn't Pan. The photos in his table were clear enough. From elementary school to high school where Aiko had studied. He picked one. It was a smiling Aiko. She was fifteen, her hair was tied in a ponytail and wearing a cheering squad uniform. She was pretty. Except that she was young, she had no difference from the Aiko Matsui he interviewed two weeks ago. And totally no difference from… Pan.

And after more than six years, he still felt the agony of losing her. The private investigator cut his thoughts.

"After her miraculous recovery from her terminal illness, she continued to study. And barely a year ago, just right after her graduation from college, her whole family returned back to Japan. Her grandmother retired from the hospital where she was one of the most respected doctors. And Dr. Miranda Katsumoto Smith came along with them."

He didn't answer as he looked down on her records. Aiko Matsui was diagnosed with terminal blood cancer. She had survived the illness and had been declared one hundred percent free of cancer. It was a considered as miracle, according to the hospital.

"Her school records, from elementary until college are included in the report, Mr. Briefs."

It was a solid proof, school records. All were authentic. Aiko Matsui finished her first semester at UCLA before she was succumbed to her illness. She had been in and out of the hospital that she had to stop her studies. The dates didn't coincide with Pan's disappearance. It was peremptory.

He nodded nonchalantly. "Thank you. I'll call you again if I need anything more." The private investigator said his goodbye and left.

Trunks opened his drawers and took his wedding ring. The pain was almost unbearable as he slowly spun it with his fingers. That was the very first time that he took it off from his finger. He gently put it back inside his drawer and took Pan's photo. It was taken on the beach. On their honeymoon, in Maldives. She was eighteen. Happy. Full of life.

He placed it beside Aiko Matsui's recent photo. He sucked his breath. There was no distinction, though Pan was slim and the photo was since five years ago that he had kept on his drawers.

How could fate be so cruel? How could two different people have the same physical appearance in every angle? He sighed. He noticed the time on his wristwatch. It was past twelve in the afternoon. Some of the employees ate outside while some took their lunch from the company cafeteria. It had been long since he entered the place so he decided to eat there, knowing he would see Aiko.

Few moments later, he was walking along the hallway. All the employees greeted him gleefully, especially women. Apparently, most of them had a crush on him though he didn't seem to notice.

He walked on the private door. Though the cafeteria was big, there was a separate room for executives which the private door was leading to. Some of his senior officers were surprised to see him. Some even offered him a chair. He smiled and declined politely. He walked to the door of the main room. His eyes scanned the crowd. It was lunchtime and the tables were all full. But then, his eyes caught the figure he had been looking for. Just few tables from where he was standing.

Trunks noticed that she was surrounded mostly by men. A surge of jealousy came out of nowhere and hit him broadside. He muttered a curse under his breath.

He watched Aiko smiled at Kurt, a chemical engineer and Sofia's brother. Both Kurt and Sofia were son and daughter of one of the stockholders of Capsule Corporation. There was no love lost between him and Kurt, mainly because of Sofia. Kurt believed that he was just playing with Sofia, that he was just keeping her at bay.

He walked towards them and heard the whispers of the employees around. Most of them were surprised to see him eating at the cafeteria.

"Hello boys," he greeted them. He controlled his laugh when he saw the reactions on their faces, especially Kurt.

"Trunks." Kurt said. "What are you doing here?"

"This is a cafeteria, Kurt." He answered uninterestingly. "And it's lunchtime. Hello, Miss Matsui."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Good afternoon, Sir." Aiko said. A shaky smile plastered on her lips.

And with her heart slamming against her ribs, she glanced up at him. Forgetting who she was and where she was, she surveyed him. His thick lavender hair with few strands hanging loosely on his forehead. He had stubborn face, but very striking. With his half-smile and bedroom gaze, no wonder the women in her department talked a lot about him. He was every woman's fantasy.

And again, she felt this certain joy when Trunks said 'Hello'.

Kurt cleared his throat that made her back to reality. She blushed. Her colleagues started to leave the table.

"I didn't remember you eating here, Trunks." Kurt said.

The corner of Trunks' lips twitched in a humorless smile. "Perhaps we just missed the timing, Kurt." Trunks' tone was indulgent. He looked at the counter and asked the crew to come. He ordered the menu for the day.

"Sofia told me that you have lunch date today, stood her up again?" Kurt's voice was filled with animosity. And he didn't even try to hide it.

"Your sister knew that I have appointment before lunch, Kurt. It was finished early than expected." He answered without expression. He then turned to her. "Mind if I join you, Aiko?"

"N-no, Sir. Please." She pointed the chair in front of her but he took the seat beside her.

"How did you know Aiko?" Kurt asked as suspicion suddenly crept on his mind, looking at her and then to Trunks. "You were in New York on her first day."

Again, that humorless smile. "I hired her."

"You hired her?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

She swallowed, totally forgetting that she was eating. "He's right Kurt. Mr. Briefs interviewed the applicants for the position I have now. He hired me on that day."

Kurt was silent for a moment, taking his time until the crew had placed Trunks' order. He then stood.

"You surprised me, Trunks. You interviewed the applicants? Why? You saw Aiko among the queue of applicants and recommended yourself to do the job of Personnel Department?"

"Shut up, Kurt." It was said softly but the depth of warning was imprinted.

Kurt clenched his fists and looked down on her. "Forewarned and forearmed, Aiko. Our boss here holds the trophy as the playboy of the century besides being my sister's fiancé."

Aiko was shocked on Kurt's anger which was obvious on his face. He immediately left the cafeteria while everyone was in awe, especially hearing what he had just said.

Trunks looked at his food and acted as if nothing had just happened. "Hmm, this is good." He commented.

Aiko couldn't find the right words to say. Her heart was beating differently. She couldn't remember having this feeling before, and yet she felt the same familiar happiness.

"Finish your food." He commanded when he noticed that hers was almost still untouched. She lost her appetite but still, she forced herself to eat.

"How's your job?" He asked after a long silence.

She lifted up and smiled gently. "I'm doing fine, Sir. My colleagues are all kind and supportive."

"Including men, presumably." He was sarcastic. "I saw how men clustered around you as if you were a flower, ripe for pollination."

She gasped. Her eyes went wide as she let the full force of what Trunks had said. She was patient, slow to anger. But at that very moment, anger was obviously the only feeling inside her.

"Would you… would you mind repeating that?" She was surprised of her voice. She took all her strength to control her anger.

"I know you heard what I just said." Trunks growled softly.

"The words were faultless, Mr. Briefs." She said calmly but her eyes sparked fire. "I was referring to the tone you used."

His lips twitched. "What was my tone, Aiko?"

"Please don't let us play with words, Sir." She said too politely. "Did I violate any rules and regulations? As well as my colleagues?"

Trunks straightened his back and sighed. "I don't mean anything, Aiko." He paused significantly. "I only pointed out that the men in your department seemed to be taken by your charm."

"Men always behave like that. They tend to want to impress the new girl, right?" she said blandly. "Oh, but I'm sure the attentions wear off after a few weeks."

"I doubt that, Aiko. You're too pretty to ignore." He stood. "I'll go ahead." He looked at her before leaving the cafeteria.

Did he just compliment her? Aiko's eyes went down to Trunks' plate. He didn't even consume half of the actual serving. She tried to finish her food, aware of the stares of those around her.

It was the second time she met him, and again left her with the confusing emotions. There was something she couldn't name that wanted to emerge out of her mind.

"What happened?"

She raised her eyes to see Emma sitting in front of her.

"One minute, boys were all around you." She commented amusingly. "I wasn't able to sit here because of them. Then, another minute they all left when Mr. Briefs sit beside you. No one could ever paint the face of Kurt when he left. Mr. Briefs didn't finish his food and had a frown on his forehead. Why?"

"I'm as clueless as you are." She said.

Emma laughed good-naturedly. "You know what, we were all shocked seeing Mr. Briefs here."

"There's always a first time, Em." She said drily. "This is the company cafeteria. And even the senior executives eat here."

"Did you know that Mr. Briefs is not one of Kurt's favorite people?"

That got her attention. "So I noticed. Why?" she asked curiously. "Is he always like that towards Mr. Briefs?"

"That's only Kurt, but not because he was the son of one of the stockholders. It was easy for Mr. Briefs to fire him if he would base on his attitude. But Kurt is intelligent and efficient. He joined the company few months before Mr. Briefs became the President. Kurt had passed the board exam and knowing Mr. Briefs, he acknowledged Kurt's dedication to his job. The animosity between the two is more of, personal - Sofia."

"Mr. Briefs' f-fiancée?" She felt a sudden undeniable pain towards her heart. She was surprised. Why she had to feel that way?

"I'm not sure if that's the right term." Emma said. "I've been in this company for more than seven years. Few years back, there was a rumor that she was Mr. Briefs' girlfriend. And she kept on going to LA because Mr. Briefs was managing our branch there. Not to mention, Sofia also had a brother in Van Nuys." She continued. "Then, six years ago Mr. Briefs took a vacation here in Japan while Sofia was left in LA. And in less than a month, it was rumored that Mr. Briefs got married—"

"M-married?"

"Yes. It was said to be a whirlwind romance and they married in a simple civil rites. Then a week later, they went to LA for honeymoon. We weren't given a chance to meet the young Mrs. Briefs."

"What happened?" She wasn't aware that she was holding the side of the table making the white covers crumpled. Her chest was pounding violently as if ready to burst. Her headache was slowly creeping.

"When Mrs. Bulma Briefs announced her retirement, Mr. Briefs went back here but without his wife. Much as he wanted to go back to LA, he couldn't since he was appointed as the President."

"What happened to… to the wife?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "No one really knows. There were speculations that the two had disagreements and later separated. Well, it's usual. Divorce is a common thing nowadays. And that's how people around here assumed that Sofia and Mr. Briefs continued their relationship, as she had been a constant sighting he—hey!"

Emma abruptly stood up when she saw Aiko's head slowly drifting on the table.

"Aiko!"

* * *

_"I love you… You will always be in my heart…"_

_She looked up, wanting to hear again his promise. Her smile had vanished and panic swelled in her chest. The man had no face. She raised his hand to remove the thing that covered his face. But her faceless lover stepped back, farther away._

_She called him in anguish, crying out his name. But she was screaming without sound. Then out of nowhere, there was a faceless woman. She was laughing at her. Then her hands moved down to touch her…_

She heard voices. Those voices were dragging her to go up from that strange vision. She didn't want to entertain the voices, she wanted to see the woman without face.

"Aiko, wake up… What's wrong with her, Dr. Muroka?

"She's coming around, Mr. Briefs. Please calm down."

"She's sweating!" He took his handkerchief and gently wiped the sweat around her lovely face. He looked at the doctor annoyingly.

The familiar voice made her eyes snap open. For a moment she was staring at Trunks' face with a blank look.

"Aiko…"

She blinked. Her chest heaved. "Y-you… have a face!" she blurted out.

The woman gasped while Trunks furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course, I have a face." He said. There was a hint of smile as he uttered those words. "How are you feeling? Do you feel any pain?" He asked continuously that made her stir up from a deviant dream.

She couldn't look in his eyes. How foolish of her to have him mistaken as the man in her dreams. Her eyes roved around her. White ceiling and walls.

"Where am I?"

"You are inside Capsule Corporation's clinic, Miss Matsui. I'm Dr. Muroka."

She looked at her, "How long did I pass out?"

"Only few minutes, Miss Matsui. Less than three minutes when Emma brought you here, along with your other colleagues."

"What happened Aiko?" Trunks asked. "I haven't yet reached my office when I heard that you fainted."

She touched her temple. It wasn't painful anymore but she still felt wobbly. "I got a severe headache. I forgot the pill in my bag."

"Pill? What do you mean?" Trunks asked before the doctor could say a word. "Are you always like this? I mean… this fainting spell?"

"If my memory serves me right, this is the second time Mr. Briefs. The last time was in college."

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Trunks said and held her hand to assist her.

"It is not necessary, Mr. Briefs." She declined and stood on her own but he still supported her. "I'm okay." She smiled faintly. "My grandmother's a doctor."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." She smiled at the company doctor and murmured her thanks.

"Let's get your bag and I'll take you home, Aiko." He said with a firm authority.

"Really, Mr. Briefs, I feel better now. There's no need—"

"Let's stop this argument. I'll let the company driver ride your car."

"He's right, Miss Matsui." Dr. Muroka concurred. "You can take off the rest of the day."

They were already outside of the clinic when she spoke again. "The company driver can take me home."

"Are you always this argumentative?"

Aiko opened her mouth to say something but decided against it when she saw the determination in Trunks' eyes.

Moments later, they were on the road and she realized that it was just right to go home. She could feel the heaviness of her head and reclined on the headrest.

"How do you feel?" Trunks asked, worry crept his voice.

"Still wobbly." She said honestly. "Thank you for taking me home, Mr. Briefs."

"Call me Trunks." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Is it common for you to have this, Aiko?"

She couldn't answer immediately. She wasn't sure if she needed to tell him her condition. Then, she decided to tell him half the truth.

"It was early winter six years ago when my parents took me to a hospital, Mr. Bri—Trunks." She amended when she saw his eyes slit. "I… had blood cancer which I survived. I'm one hundred percent cancer free but not the headaches."

Trunks slowed down and looked at her. "It was on the private investigator's report."

Aiko's eyes widened. "You… you had me investigated?"

"It's a normal company procedure, Aiko. Don't make a big deal out of it. You're handling with trade secrets of the company."

She leaned back. He was right.

"What did your doctor say? Why do you always have headache?" he continued probing, his voice half-worried, half-curious.

"Oh, the headache is normal…" _for a person who has amnesia and who's trying to remember._

Trunks kept silent. She provided him the direction. Few moments later, they were entering their circular open driveway.

"T-thank you," she spoke softly, smiling a little. "Do you want to come in and meet my parents?" Her invitation was sincere. She wanted her family to meet Trunks, especially her Dad.

"I love to. But I have appointment at three o'clock. Maybe, some other time. I assure you, I really want to meet your parents."

She nodded and hid her disappointment. And before she could reach for the door handle, Trunks already did it for her. Aiko closed her eyes for a moment as his scent assaulted her senses. There was something about the musky scent that was so achingly familiar.

"Aiko…"

She snapped her eyes open at the deep and husky voice. Trunks' face was just a kiss away from her. He was looking intently at her, curiously worried. And something else crossed his eyes – desire?

She swallowed a big lump in her throat and immediately went out of the car. She murmured her thanks and then she saw the company driver who was trailing them and driving her car. The driver politely gave her the key and hopped inside Trunks' black Audi. She waited for the car to be out of her sight before she entered their house. Miranda was on the stairs and saw her. She could be mistaken for a sixty-year old woman but she was actually in her seventies. She was slim, beautiful and had a good posture. Not to mention, the rituals she was always doing before bed time.

"Hi, honey." Her grandmother greeted warmly. "You're early."

She kissed her. She didn't want her to worry, so the lie came out easily. "We had a luncheon meeting outside the company, Grandma. For the chemists-analysts. And when it was finished, we were given the privilege to go home. Anyway, it's almost three o'clock."

"I don't understand why you are doing this, Aiko." Miranda said disapprovingly. "In less than a year, you'll have your trust fund. In fact, the interest is enough for a business capital. You don't need to work and get that minuscule salary."

"I know Grandma." She lovingly held her arm and guided her to the family room. "But I want to experience working. And besides, I still couldn't think of the business that I can handle. Having a business is a serious matter."

"Why not pursue your studies? Take your Master's Degree. Or take up Medicine?"

She sighed and sat on the piano stool. This wasn't the first time that they discussed the topic. "I don't want to study as of the moment, Grandma. The attack of headache became more often when I attended my review class. It may happen if I continue to study. And Medicine isn't that easy."

"D-do you frequently experience the headache? Do... do you have these flashes again?"

"Quite long ago, Grandma." She lied. "I'm enjoying my job and I really like all my teammates."

Miranda sighed. She walked on the lounger and sat. "If that is the case, then I suppose I'll begrudge you with your job. And promise me, Aiko. Don't hide anything from me, especially your condition, your headaches…" She paused, then. "Or, if you… if you remember something from the past that… that might confuse you."

She smiled fondly at her grandmother. "Cross my heart and hope to die. You're my doctor, remember? Why should I lie to my doctor?"

"Aiko?" Yuki was on the door. "Why are you early?"

She sighed deeply. She needed to explain again everything she had said to her grandmother. And later, she needed to tell her father the same thing. Sometimes, she was tired of this routine but then she couldn't blame them. She was an only daughter. And she almost died, so they were being protective.

It was a miracle that she was even allowed to work. She stood, put her arm around her mother's shoulders and explained.


End file.
